


Home for the Holidays

by Quettaser



Category: Goon (2011)
Genre: Holidays, Marijuana, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 14:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quettaser/pseuds/Quettaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug is excited to celebrate two holidays, an unexpected guest arrives, and Eva hoards her beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coeurdepic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coeurdepic/gifts).



> Thanks to my betas, [to be revealed later] and [to be revealed later].

Eva was supposed to be making garlands, but she had eaten more popcorn than she'd put on the string. She looked around the apartment at the holiday decorations that Doug had insisted on. The decorated tree, complete with a Star of David on top, the menorah flanked by Santas, the wreath on the door that sang "Deck the Halls," and all of the tinsel that Doug could carry home from the store. If they didn't have popcorn garlands, they would survive. Eva shrugged, ate another handful of popcorn and took a drink of her beer. She had tried telling Doug that Christmas wasn't actually that big of a deal in her family but he was so excited to celebrate two holidays that Eva hadn't felt like arguing.

With the Highlanders game on the radio, Eva didn't notice the door had opened until "Deck the Halls" started playing. When she turned to look - she was going to tear the battery pack out of that wreath one day, no matter how much it made Doug laugh - she saw Xavier standing there, bag over his shoulder and bags under his eyes like always.

"Uhh, hi?" Eva said.

"Use your guestroom, yeah?" Xavier said, heading towards his old room. Eva and Doug had never actually turned it into a guestroom. Xavier had left half of his stuff behind anyway and Doug didn't feel like getting rid of any of it. 

Eva got up and followed him. "Doug said that you were coming back to the Highlanders to work out your knee, but I didn't know you were coming back _here_." She stood in the doorway and watched as Xavier dropped his stuff on the floor and took off his jacket.

"I'm not staying, I have a hotel," he said, toeing off his shoes. And then he started taking off the rest of his clothes. There went his grossly expensive shirt, onto the floor.

"Well, umm," Eva said, stymied. It would definitely be weird to watch him undress, but it wasn't like she'd never seen Xavier naked either. Before he'd gone back to Montreal and she had moved in with Doug, Eva had learned that unless she wanted an eyeful of ass at 5AM, she should stay out of the kitchen while Xavier made his pre-bed meal. She'd had too many game-and-decorating beers to deal with this. Eva turned to face the door frame and said, "You know you can stay as long as you need." She heard the unmistakable sound of a belt buckle hitting the floor. "I'm just gonna go back to the- the whatever I was doing," she said, half waving and half shielding her eyes.

She crossed the room and sat back down on the floor next to her bowl of popcorn and her beer. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Doug. Not that she expected an answer any time soon. The game was in the middle of the second period, but she still felt the need to make sure that Doug knew what was up before he came home from the road trip. Behind her, she heard Xavier's door shut and the familiar thump of the bass of his stereo.

 _didn't know Xav was coming here to stay for his rehab_. Then she added, _knee rehab, that is. not the other kind._

"Fuck," she said out loud, before putting her phone back in her pocket and scrambling up from the ground to run to the kitchen. They only had two cases of beer in the house and damn Xavier if he thought he was gonna drink any of it.

Later that night, after Eva had hidden the beer in her closet and eaten all the popcorn, her phone buzzed with a text from Doug.

_that's nice that he can spend some of the holidays with us. I'll need to make him a stocking!!!_

Doug made the stocking as soon as he got home the next day, "Xavier" written across the top of it in permanent marker and hung next to Eva and Doug's stockings on the wall. Xavier seemed bemused by the whole holiday thing, but he sat down and watched Christmas movies with Doug and Eva on the nights when the Highlanders didn’t have a game, ate takeout with them and didn’t disappear for hours on end. It had been four days when Doug turned to Eva on the couch and said, "He seems better, right?"

"Better?" Eva asked.

"Happier, maybe."

"He’s less high, for sure. He isn’t leaving his headphones in the fridge anymore,” Eva said. Xavier did seem different. He had bought his own beer and then left it out for everyone to share. “I wonder what happened to him over the summer. Do you know what he did?"

Doug shrugged. "He wouldn't tell me. He just said he thought about some things. It’s good, though. I like it."

So maybe it made Eva a terrible person or a shitty friend, but she had kept waiting for something terrible to happen. She was half expecting Xavier to go on one of his benders, fuck up on the ice for the team and get into a big fight with Doug over it. That was always how it had gone before and it was hard to imagine anything different. Things had been okay right before Xavier got brought back up to the Corsairs for their playoffs at the end of last season, but he had a terrible time in Montreal based on everything Doug had told her.

Hell, if she was hated by Halifax the way Montreal hated LaFlamme, Eva would probably do coke off a hooker's ass too, just for the change of pace. So Xavier had hurt his knee in Game 4 and refused to tell anyone about it, except Doug, and gotten fucked up on painkillers to try and play through the injury. He played like shit, got benched in the middle of Game 5 and the team still lost. The doctors finally got a look at him and sent him to have surgery on his knee, and then he basically disappeared off the face of the earth. All the Montreal gossip said that he had gone to see the best doctors in Ibiza or Santorini or wherever and that his rehab over the summer consisted of tanning, drinking and STDs.

But Eva didn't see any of that now. Sure, Xavier still drank and smoked, but he wasn't bringing girls over and he hadn't passed out on the couch yet. Maybe he brought girls to his hotel room, but the more days in a row that Xavier was there on the couch in the morning watching cartoons with Doug, the more Eva thought the hotel room was bullshit. Which, whatever, he had good taste in beer, he was surprisingly good about using an ashtray and would let Eva eat his takeout leftovers for lunch the next day. Doug always finished hers before they had a chance to become leftovers.

She’d liked Xavier well enough when he was an asshole with emotional problems that he couldn’t snort away fast enough, but now that he was apparently just a chill asshole, Eva had to admit that she was pretty fond of having him around.

It was nearly Christmas and the Highlanders had played their last game before the holiday break. They were on a roll, ending with a blowout of a division rival, helped by a LaFlamme hat trick. He was probably going to be heading back to Montreal sooner rather than later.

The next night, Doug chose _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ as their Christmas movie. “I’ve been saving this movie for a while. It was one of my favorites as a kid and it’s a classic. Even Eva’s seen this one before.” Eva nodded and opened her first beer. “Xav, I think you’ll really like Hermey.”

“Hermey?” Xavier might have been two or three beers down already. He was already drinking by the time Eva got home that night.

“He’s an elf who wants to be a dentist instead of a toy maker,” said Doug.

Xavier looked at Eva, like she might be able to explain Doug’s reasoning better. She shrugged at him. “It’s a cute movie,” she said instead.

Doug went out to pick up the pizza for dinner and Eva and Xavier sat in silence until he said, "Pot?" and produced a small bag with a few joints in it from the pocket of his robe.

"Oh my god, yes,” said Eva. She could do with a stronger buzz than the one she got from her beer. “But, I thought you were trying to be a better person, or something?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Is there a game tomorrow?" Xavier replied, shrugging. "And no press here to make me look like jackass idiot." He smiled and pulled a lighter from his other pocket and handed it to Eva along with a joint.

She took the joint and put it in her mouth, holding up the lighter to light it, and then hesitated while Xavier lit his own. "You know, I love Doug," she said, mumbling around the joint, "but if I'm sober for one more Christmas movie, I'm going have to burn the DVD player."

Xavier held up his beer in agreement, said, "Fuckin' right," and tipped it back to drink, joint still in the corner of his mouth. He was clearly some kind of evil French magician, damn. “Why does he watch them anyway?” Xavier asked. 

Eva shrugged her shoulders and said, “He used to watch them in secret with his brother when they were kids. He liked the songs, I think.”

Xavier nodded and puffed out smoke. Doug always drove slowly when there was snow on the ground and even slower with a pizza in the passenger seat so by the time he got back, Eva was well on her way to a good buzz, which felt pretty great. “Shit, this is your secret, isn’t it?” she said when she heard the key in the lock and before Deck the Halls could start playing. “You just get buzzed enough to be zen about everything.”

Xavier grinned at her and winked.

By the time the movie ended, she was only on her second joint. Xavier didn’t have a lot of them left and she didn’t feel like getting completely high, she just wanted to maintain the feeling that had her singing along with all the songs in the movie. 

Xavier and Doug were on opposite ends of the couch and Eva was stretched out on the floor, leaning back on her elbows between the couch and coffee table. “What happened over the summer?” she asked, because she couldn’t stop thinking about how Xavier was the same, but different. “Really,” she said emphatically, craning her head back to look at Xavier while she took a drink of her beer.

“Really?” echoed Xavier. He tapped a finger on his chin. “Would you believe it if I said that I spent three months rehabbing at the Tam Bao Son Monastery and meditating on the true nature of suffering?”

Eva choked on her beer and Doug said, "I knew those pictures from Ibiza couldn't have been you, the tattoos weren't right." Doug had maybe spent several hours examining the blurry cellphone pictures that got posted on the gossip sites.

Xavier laughed and shook his head. Eva couldn't tell if he was being serious about the monastery. It wouldn’t have been the weirdest thing he’d ever done, she thought. "It doesn't matter where I was, I needed quiet," he said.

"I'm proud of you," said Doug, with the same earnestness he had for everything. His face basically beamed pride.

Eva couldn’t help but notice that Xavier avoided looking at Doug. "Shit," Eva exclaimed, finally realizing that the joint had burnt down enough to singe her fingers.

"Here, I'll help," said Xavier, holding out his hand. He took the joint from her and patted the spot on the couch between himself and Doug while he tipped his head back and took the last hit off of the joint.

Eva clambered up onto the couch, putting her beer down on the coffee table and Doug's arm pressed against her side. She almost moved away when Xavier leaned close and cupped her face with a hand, thinking he was going to kiss her. But that was probably just her being drunk-and-a-little-high. Instead, he tapped his thumb on her jaw, silently asking her to open her mouth. He exhaled the smoke slowly and she closed her eyes and breathed it in.

Behind her, Doug said, "Geez," quietly and he put his hand on her knee. Eva felt the high hit her all at once but the light feeling in her stomach came from something else. She would have giggled but for the smoke in her lungs. Christ, she could feel the questionable decisions on the horizon.

Xavier leaned back against the arm of the couch, a smug grin on his face.

"Oh, don't look so smug." If it was possible to be smugger, he managed it. "Don't even start, Xav, I would totally rock your world. You don't even know. Right, Doug?" Eva turned. "Doug, tell Xav, I'm awesome at sexy things."

"Of course, you- that is. Well. Huh?" Doug shook his head and blinked at Eva. 

It took her a minute of just looking at Doug's face, at the mix of shame and shallow breathing to figure it out. "Wow, that turned you on, didn't it?" Doug nodded and Eva bit her lip. "I don't exactly hate the idea," and just saying that out loud made her stomach twist, "but I don't want to hurt you."

"I love you. Isn't it really weird to want to see one of your best friends make out with your girlfriend?"

"I like weird," Xavier said from behind her, his voice low, and Eva's stomach did that flip-twist thing again.

"I love you too." She kissed Doug and held his face in her hands, careful not to press on the freshest bruises. "You're absolutely sure this is what you want?"

Doug nodded and shifted against the couch. Eva didn't have to look down at his jeans to know that he was hard. She kissed him again before turning away to face Xavier. "C'mere, Smuggy Dumb Face," she said, moving closer to him and Xavier was still laughing when she kissed him. He tasted like smoke and kept his hands to himself, which was okay with Eva.

Xavier pulled back first and said, "I don't think Doug can see," and put his hands on Eva's waist, helping her turn and straddle him, her knees now on either side of his thighs. She held herself up, not wanting to settle down in his lap. That would be too close, too much right now. Instead, she took his face in her hands and tilted it up so she could lean down and kiss him again. Eva heard Doug make a quiet noise and that only prompted her to kiss Xavier deeper. She pushed a hand through his hair and tugged it lightly, pulling his head back more. Xavier gasped against her mouth, breaking the kiss and making Eva smile.

Xavier kept his eyes on Eva as he asked, "Good, Doug?"

"Yeah," Doug said, his breath shallow and familiar to Eva. "You should," he started, and then hesitated.

"Whatever you want," Xavier said and Eva nodded in agreement.

"You should touch her." Under her hands, Eva felt Xavier's breath catch.

"Like this?" Xavier asked, bringing a hand up to cup the side of her face, while the other lightly stroked her arm. They kissed again, Eva keeping her hands on his shoulders. He really was a good kisser, all things considered. His lips were soft, he didn't try to shove his tongue down her throat, and he used his teeth a little, nipping at her bottom lip. Knowing that Doug was watching them made her want to hold herself still and push herself in close to Xavier all the same. Eva always did get turned on from a good makeout session too. She was planning on jumping Doug the first chance she got. Maybe they wouldn't even make it to their bedroom and the thought of Xavier watching them instead made her whimper and break the kiss.

Xavier's hand left her arm and moved to her waist again, playing with the hem of her shirt. His fingers on her skin left a tingling sensation behind. He looked over at Doug and said, “Or maybe I should touch her like this?” Xavier pulled her back into another kiss and his hand moved under and up her shirt, light at first, tickling her stomach. She moved into the touch and his hand went higher, cupping her breast through her bra. Eva moaned and let her restraint go, grinding herself down into Xavier's lap.

"God, yeah," Eva heard Doug say as Xavier pushed his hips up to meet hers and rubbed his thumb over her nipple, just enough pressure through her bra to be agonizing.

"Fuck this," Eva said, leaning back to take off her shirt. She stood up and looked at Xavier and Doug on the couch, their expressions hazy. Xavier's lips red and wet, Doug's hand pressed to the front of his jeans. "Both of you, bedroom, now." She turned away and walked to the bedroom as calmly as she could, before giving up halfway and dashing across the apartment, laughing as she heard them follow behind her.

They undressed as quickly as they could, Xavier with the unfair advantage of wearing just his robe. Eva still had her underwear on when Xavier pulled her onto the bed on top of him. She was kissing him again when his hands came up to stroke over her bare breasts and Eva pressed her hips down onto his stomach, groaning. Xavier moved his hands down to her ass, pulling her up a little higher, enough so that he could kiss down her neck and take her nipple into his mouth. One of his hands moved between them, searching out her clit and rubbing it through her underwear.

Eva ground down onto Xavier's hand and Doug was now on the bed next to them, running a hand through her hair. He leaned in to kiss her and she made low noises in her throat. "I want to see what else Xav's mouth can do," she said when they pulled apart, because seriously, she needed to come soon. Doug nodded and she kissed him again. Eva climbed off of Xavier and laid down on her back, her head on the pillows. Then she reached down, pulled off her underwear and ran her fingers over her clit and further down, teasing herself.

Xavier moved between her legs and followed her fingers with his tongue. She'd deny to the end of time that she squeaked, but Doug lay down next to her and kissed her, muffling any sounds she made. Xavier pushed her hand out of the way, hefted her legs over his shoulders and licked her, slow and thorough. Between Xavier's tongue and Doug kissing her neck while his hands played with her breasts just how she liked, pinching whenever Xavier made her breath hitch, Eva shook and writhed through one orgasm and then two. Might have even been three, it all blurred together towards the end.

When she went to push Xavier's head away, she was surprised that Doug's hand was already there, buried in Xavier's hair. Oh, boy, what had she missed when she was coming? That smug look was back on Xavier's face and there was a resolve in his eyes that Eva wasn't used to seeing, a confidence that wasn't just bravado. But she wasn't expecting Xavier to extract himself from her thighs, leaving a kiss on the inside of her knee, and then turn to lick the head of Doug's cock. She didn't hate the smug look that much, it turned out.

"Oh god," Doug said, his voice shaking. Eva knelt on the bed next to them and wrapped her hand around his dick, holding steady so that Xavier could suck it. Xavier's mouth had many talents, it seemed. He took Doug in deeper, far enough so that his lips touched her fingers. Eva knew she was too sensitive come again right now, but she wanted to reach down and bring herself off with her hand. Instead, her free hand cupped Doug's cheek and he turned his head to pull her thumb into his mouth.

Doug's hand was still tangled in Xavier's hair when he came, moaning against her fingers while Eva's other hand jerking him off and Xavier sucked a mark on Doug's thigh. Eva flopped back down on the bed, her hands stroking patterns on Doug's shoulder and arm. Xavier said, "Don't hit me," as he moved up Doug's body, straddling him and leaning in close to his face.

"I wouldn't," Doug said, brows knit in confusion just before Xavier kissed him. Eva watched Doug arch into it, fingers still playing with Xavier's hair. When the kiss ended, Doug's eyes were still closed when he said, "My brother's gay." There was a moment of quiet before they all started giggling and Xavier buried his face into Doug's neck. Xavier's laughter turned to a moan as he rocked his hips, grinding against Doug.

"Here," Doug said, reaching down between them to wrap his hand around Xavier's cock. "Tell me if it's bad."

Xavier huffed out a laugh and Eva kissed Doug's shoulder. "It's good, babe," she told Doug. "Do it just like you were touching yourself." Xavier moaned at that, still muffled in Doug's neck. "I don't think he's going to last very long." She heard Xavier make a sound like a growl and Doug hissed. Then Xavier leaned over and kissed Eva again, shutting her up. He came like that, groaning into her mouth before flopping down on the other side of Eva on the bed.

"Wow," said Doug into the quiet of the room. Eva nodded and Xavier hummed in agreement. Doug fell asleep first, passing out as soon as he got back from the bathroom, quietly snoring against Eva's shoulder, his hand on her stomach. 

She found it hard to fall asleep, her body still humming from sex. Instead, she watched Xavier's face as he stared at the ceiling. "You shouldn't go," Eva whispered, "if you were thinking about it." Xavier turned his head towards her and blinked. "I'll be cold." It was a lie. Doug was like a furnace against her back. But she wanted Xavier to stay.

"Okay," Xavier whispered back, turning the rest of the way so that his body faced hers. 

She leaned over, kissed his forehead and said, "I'm glad you're here." Under the blankets, his hand found hers. He didn't intertwine their fingers, just left his hand next to hers, barely touching. If she flexed her fingers she would be able to tell that he was still there.

Eva slept late the next morning, waking up to the sound of Doug humming Christmas carols in the kitchen and Xavier putting a mug of coffee down on the bedside table. He was already dressed, which made her feel ridiculous for how hungover she felt. "Why are you wearing pants?" she asked, sitting up just enough so that she wouldn't spill coffee on herself when she took a drink.

"Out of beer. I was going to get some."

Eva held up a finger as she finished drinking and put the coffee mug down. "Don't. There's some in the closet," she said. Xavier turned and headed towards the closet out in the living room, but she called him back, "Wait." When he turned back around, she pointed towards the bedroom closet. "In here," she said. He crossed the room, opened the closet and looked down at the two cases she had hidden over a week ago.

Xavier gave her a questioning look and Eva sat up, shrugged, and said, "Help yourself." He grinned and bent down to grab some beers. It occurred to her that she was still very naked.

"Eva!" Doug called from the kitchen. "I was gonna make pancakes, but it's lunchtime now so I made potato pancakes!"

"Yes," she said to herself, fist-pumping and sliding out of bed. She picked up Xavier's robe from the floor, shrugged it on and thought about underwear, but she kind of liked the feel of the silk against her skin, so fuck it. She tied the robe shut and picked up her coffee, but then put it back down, changing her mind. Instead, Eva went over to the closet, hefted the open case of beer, brought it out to the kitchen and put it down on the floor in the corner where they normally kept their beer when it wasn't in the fridge.

"Look what I found," she said, a warm feeling in her chest that clashed with the general feeling of her hangover, but made her feel good just the same. "Merry Christmas Eve."


End file.
